


[大菅]告白練習

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Finish in an hour, M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, Three-question story, not dating
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 享受著能和他在同一個隊伍的時光、享受著能與他並肩而行的日子，卻在不知不覺間將走到盡頭。像這樣獨佔對方身邊的日子，還能有多久呢？





	[大菅]告白練習

**Author's Note:**

> 懲罰遊戲、惡作劇、特別獎勵

「4號一次吃十根pocky吧。咦，是菅？」大地露出了稍微困擾的表情。  
無奈地晃了晃盒子偷偷少倒一根。裹上巧克力的pocky雖然有些甜膩和噁心，卻因為大地那似曾相識的眼神而只嘗得到苦澀。

看見他接過她遞上的護身符，心中有著千百般的難受。  
自己既不是正選、也不是經理，根本沒辦法實際上場贏取勝利，也沒有資格在旁邊風涼一般地加油。  
明白自己並不像眼前笑得沒心沒肺的人一樣有著低落的情商，畢竟自己可是一眼便明白道宮有多麼戀慕大地，與他又有多麼相稱。  
都是有著責任感的隊長、有著精良球技的選手，不像自己輸給了天才一年級，只是區區一個上不了檯面的副隊長、空有三年級名號的啦啦隊罷了。  
甚至當大家為了長久期盼的勝利而相擁而泣時，儘管感動，卻也沒有太多的實感。

「啊，輪到菅原桑了！」

大地堅實的背影、厚實的聲音和總是特地留給自己的麻婆豆腐口味肉包實在是太過亮麗而難以承受。  
又或者偶爾一群人一起去吃拉麵，他總會把多點的肉夾給自己要自己多吃一些。  
明明身高只差了兩公分，為什麼體重差那麼多呢——如此的碎念出現過不下數十遍，自己卻總是因為對方記得自己的數據而暗自欣喜。  
享受著能和他在同一個隊伍的時光、享受著能與他並肩而行的日子，卻在不知不覺間將走到盡頭。

「那⋯⋯6號找個人告白吧，要真心誠意喔。」用著有些惡作劇般調侃的口吻說道。  
——如果可以，我也想收到他的告白。  
「啊？不會吧，菅，你說真的！？」  
——嗯？  
「請讓我作為你最堅實的後盾。」一轉頭，大地的眼直視著他，握緊了自己的顫抖的手卻也洩漏了他的認真：「我喜歡你。請和我交往。」  
「啊⋯⋯」也許自己的臉已經紅透，也或許耳根、脖頸也開起了染坊，甚至差點直接點頭應好，不知道花了費了多大的勁才壓下來。  
「大地，你嚇死我了⋯⋯突然抓住我的手⋯⋯」  
「啊、這樣啊，抱歉⋯⋯差不多要開始練習了！大家趕快去體育館！」將難為情的臉轉開，大地對一群驚呼連連的學弟們說道。  
「澤村桑果然很受歡迎吧？」  
——是的，還有不少很積極的。  
「比起這個，我比較好奇大地桑有沒有喜歡的人啊～」  
——我更想知道，是不是她。

「菅？」鎖上部室的門，大地轉向整場練習都有些心不在焉的傢伙輕聲問道：「怎麼了？」  
「沒事⋯⋯」低頭看著地板，假裝數著路燈的影子。  
「沒事的話，眼睛為什麼要躲我。」  
「啊⋯⋯只是在想，大地你是不是喜歡道宮呢？之類的⋯⋯」笑了笑繼續說道：「畢竟你們兩個很配啊。」  
「菅，我喜歡的人。」大地嚥了下口水：「我一點都配不上喔。」  
「咦，為什麼？大地你標準也太高了吧？對方是怎麼樣的人啊？」  
「嗯⋯⋯長得很好看，雖然有點太瘦了。髮色跟瞳色都有些淺。是個很負責任、很努力的人，即使遇到阻礙也會用別的方式繼續前進。最重要的是，拼盡全力的時候的笑容、很美。」大地的嘴角浮現了淡淡的笑意。  
「哇，感覺真的很高不可攀啊。」也許聲音中帶了點酸澀，也或許沒有。不想要去想有誰符合這樣的條件。  
「是啊⋯⋯雖然惡作劇成功了，但是還是不敢當真說出來啊。」大地搔了搔頭，撕開了一半的肉包：「哪，今日限定，感謝你替我湊對啊。」  
「咦，不是，我只是⋯⋯」接過肉包，感受著冬日限定的溫度。  
「明天要認真點啊，不然就懲罰你了。」大地露出了頑皮的笑：「畢竟你可是副隊長呢。」  
「我知道啦！」

像這樣獨佔對方身邊的日子，還能有多久呢？


End file.
